The Drake: Midnight Blade
by Rascal.reardon97
Summary: Long ago a fearsome war raged across the land, leaving only destruction in its path. An ancient evil awoke, a being of primordial fear, aroused by the strong scent of death. Defeated by an unlikely hero, it disappeared and was never seen again. Now a Great War rages, the most violent war in centuries, and nobody expects a turn of events. ALMOST ALL OCs!


The Nether: Demon's Solitude Fort

Year ?

Herobrine drew his sword, the ornately carved Midnight Blade reflecting light from the lava churning violently around him and his opponent. The opponent, his brother, did the same. Notch's face grew into an evil grin, his black eyes never losing contact his Herobrine's glowing white orbs. The preceding weeks had lead up to this moment. Both warriors were exhausted, this fight determined who would rule the realms. At the same moment they charged, swords ready to kill the other, locked in mortal combat.

Sparks flashed as swords contacted, Notch's Corrupt Realm Breaker Blade scratching Herobrine's face only to be blocked by the younger brother's blade. Hero kicked Notch back, swinging at him with his own sword, slicing off the fingers of his free hand. The god howled in pain induced rage, sending a ball of corrupted darkness straight at Hero. The minor god flew back, his body sliding to the edge of the platform, his head bashing against its red stone. His sword fell from his hands into the lava below. "No!"

In a moment the corrupted god was on top of him, sword aimed at Hero's throat. Emotionless black eyes gazed down the fallen warrior. "**I will consume your soul**," the deep guttural voice from Notch's mouth was not his own, three distorted voice echoed from within him, "**and then when I am thro****ugh **the remaining realms will be unprotected. I can harvest the souls of everyman and I will be all powerful." The high pitched voice of a madman spoke these words fast before transitioning into the slow, seductive voice of a woman, "_Nothing can stop me when I have consumed...your...power!_"

The dark god readied his sword to pierce Herobrine's throat. Hero smirked, blood running from his mouth, "You forget, I control this realm."

A stream of molten lava shot up at Notch's face, momentarily blinding him. He stumbled back with a yelp and looked up, half his face now visible bone and burnt tissue. Hero stood up, his own sword flying back out of the lava and into his hand. Hero swung at Notch, his attack countered, he swung again only to be evaded. Notch took the opening to carve his sword against Herobrine's obsidian chestplate, the armor cracking. The tip of the sword dug into his skin slicing against his ribs, blood flowing down the chestplate. He avoided flinching but grunted as his fingers gripped his sword tighter. Hero blocked Notch's next attack causing his older brother to stumble back several feet. He dug his sword into the fragile red rock, a crack heading towards Notch in less than a second. Blood red roots grew from the ground, wrapping around the dark god's legs. He couldn't move to avoid the next attack. Herobrine rushed his older brother, the Midnight Blade slicing through Notch's body then turning around to stabbing his spine.

Thick, ink-like blood poured from Notch's wounds. He cut the vines loose and struggled to turn his body. "_**You can not kill me this easily.**_" He rasped as he stumbled forward dragging his sword across the ground. Primal fear seemed to emanate from his aura which had turned black months ago. He swung at Hero who kicked Notch to the ground and was on top of him in a moment with his sword aimed at Notch's chest. "I don't care if you are still alive after this, I just want my brother back! Notch I know you can hear me. WAKE UP! WAKE UP AND FIGHT HIM!"

Herobrine stabbed his sword deep into Notch's heart, sliding it until only the hilt was visible. He twisted it causing his opponent to scream. Three black skull orbs flew from his agape mouth, all screaming as they parted in separate directions. Notch's body fell lifeless as Hero collapsed from exhaustion. A tear ran down his face. "I'm sorry brother, I could not stop them."

He lifted Notch's corpse over his shoulder and headed off the rock platform. One of his soldiers, a zombified pig-man ran over to him, grunting a few times in a language few understood. Herobrine shook his head. "No, it is merely weakened. I can not say for how long but it is far from dead. Tell Kagami to ready a resurrection spell. Tell her to come to my castle here as soon as she can. We can not loose Notch."

The zombie pig-man nodded before running off. Herobrine pushed himself to carry his brother's corpse. "Dammit, I won't lose you too, brother!

* * *

**Hello Minecrafters! This is the start of my first official fanfiction. WOOO! Anyways I hope you guys like it and I will have more chapters out soon. If you like it so much you should comment and follow. *Hint Hint Wink Wink* I'm terrible at tensing please tell me so I can fix. **

**Also this is a YOUTUBER free zone. Its my opinion but I despise most minecraft youtubers so you won't see me having youtubers in my story. The only two I accept are X and Swimming Bird because they are bae.**


End file.
